Unforgotten Love
by chippedcuplove
Summary: The Rumbelle/Scarlet Beauty scene from 4x19 inspired me to write a one-shot. I included everything that we saw in the episode and have it end in a way that I would have liked to see on the show.


**A/N: The Rumbelle/Scarlet Beauty scene from 4x19 inspired me to write a one-shot. I included everything that we saw in the episode and have it end in a way that I would have liked to see on the show. You will experience happy feels and it will make you cry. I cried while writing it.**

Despite the threats raining down on Storybrooke from the three witches, Belle's ex-husband and the Author, Belle and Will's routine never changed of meeting for breakfast at Granny's before walking down the streets of Storybrooke in hand to the library or pawnshop. Belle was left in charge of working both establishments once she banished Rumple, so she had her pick with the building she wanted to start in first before ending in the opposite one at the end of the day.

Belle wanted to get started in the library after leaving it unattended for several days. She grew distracted when she received word of Rumplestiltskin's arrival and when she found out that he deceived her by using magic to be Killian. Belle and Will shared smiles and laughs as they walked down the streets of Storybrooke in hand while Rumplestiltskin watched nearby. It pained him to see his ex-wife in the hands of another man, but this time he needed Will's help to retrieve Belle's heart as the risk of losing her clouded his mind.

Belle was able to accomplish a lot in the library that morning and afternoon and decided to grab dinner for Will on her way to the pawnshop. The moment he walked in she could tell that he wasn't acting himself and that something was off when she made a comment about getting dinner for him from Granny's. "Belle, uh, I have to show something to ya." He was hesitant, scared to show Belle what had happened to her. Will had his heart taken from him willingly back in Wonderland, but it was used against him and knew what it was like to be controlled. Anger filling up as he thought about Regina taking the heart of the woman he fell in love with when he never expected that he would love again.

Belle looked down at the box he brought out from behind his back and opened it. Her eyes widened as she realized who the heart belonged to. "Will," Her voice cracked as she allowed shock to take over her body. "Is that- is that mine?" Will nodded, "Yeah, it's yours. Regina was the one who took it." Belle shook her head as she tried to come to terms with Regina being the one responsible. "Why would she take my heart from me? I don't-"

"Regina took your heart so she could use you as a pawn against me." A familiar voice interrupted her from the back room. Belle turned around saw the man she once loved standing in the doorway, but she forgot that she met him the previous night at the well where they exchanged vows. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly standing behind Will as protection. "I wanted to be certain that you would get your heart back." Rumplestiltskin answered her with a comforting tone as he walked towards her. "Wait, Rumple. You two were working together?" Rumplestiltskin's approach frightened Will as he took a step back but stayed close to Belle. "We share one thing in common, Belle. We both care for you." Rumplestiltskin sighed, "I have to tell you something."

Belle shook her head as she took another step closer to Will. "I'm not sure I want to hear it, Rum-" Rumplestiltskin shook his head and interrupted her by putting his hand up as a gesture that he knew that. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I spent everyday of our marriage deceiving you when I should've been trying to make you happy. Now it's too late. My heart is nearly back and if I continue hurting you, then there's no hope for me." he sighed as the idea of hurting her pained him as he placed a hand over his heart to try and numb the pain. He grabbed Belle's heart that was in the box, "I'm going return this to you, Belle, but he's the one who's gonna protect it, because I have proven unworthy." Rumplestiltskin held her glowing heart so carefully in his hands that he thought touching it after all he had done to his beloved Belle would hurt her. Regina squeezing her heart slightly could never compare to the pain he had caused her for not being honest. Instead of using force to put her heart back where it belonged, Rumplestiltskin gave it a slight push with his hand on her shoulder to support her. Belle gasped slightly as all the memories of what happened the night before came back. "Goodbye, Belle."

Belle remembered all that she said to him and the kiss they shared before being controlled by Regina to hurt Rumplestiltskin. Belle felt Will's hand wrap around her own, but she didn't reciprocate the gesture. She stepped forward as he walked out of the shop and fought with herself on whether or not to chase after him once the door closed behind her true love. "You still love him, don't ya?" Will's voice was barely audible as he knew what her answer would be. She bit her lip and didn't turn around while allowing a few tears to fall down her cheeks. "I do, Will. I have- I have always loved him." Belle walked over to Will and saw that he understood and yet hurt. "I'm sorry, Will. I do care for you but-" Will cleared his throat and looked up at her, "But Rumplestiltskin is your true love. I get it. Ya don't have to explain anything to me, love. I want ya to be happy and ya won't be if you're with me. Go out and get the man ya love because if you let your true love go, well, it's hard to get them back." Those words of understanding and encouragement made Belle walk back and hug him. She knew that he was talking about what happened between him and Ana, "You should take your own advice and find Ana. Thank you, Will. I'm sorry for all this. Truly." She kissed his cheek before running out of the shop to find the man she loved who was honest with her. Perhaps she was wrong about him never changing. He did change to become the person behind the beast before.

Rumplestiltskin didn't get very far down the main street. Belle ran after him until she was a couple feet away, "Wait! Rumple, wait." Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks and was surprised that she had chased after him. "I remember. I remember everything that happened last night." Rumplestiltskin turned around as she spoke, "I remember what you told me about why you came here and I understand why. I love you, Rumple." Belle allowed tears to fall down her cheeks as she spoke, "I want my chipped cup back. I want you back." Shock and disbelief covered his face as his beloved Belle chased after him and said those words. "Belle," he cried while walking towards her, "My darling Belle."

It was in that moment when the kiss they shared on the empty streets of Storybrooke was full of passion. With Belle's arm around his neck and Rumplstiltskin's arms around her waist, they pulled each other closer as they deepened the kiss. This allowed them to forget all that transpired over the past several days and to be reunited by a love that never died or faltered.


End file.
